las amo
by amy-chan kagamine
Summary: one-shot. Len esta nervioso... se dio cuenta que ama a alguien mas a parte de Rin... pero... ¿quien esa persona? o mejor dicho... una personita muy chiquita


**Amy, mia, ary y mika: holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa alienssssss**

**Amy: les ruego que no me maten por no subir el sábado, pero es que me fui de viaje el jueves y recién vuelvo hoy .**

**Ary: nosotras quisimos quedarnos a escribir, pero la loca nos secuestro…**

**Amy: ¬.¬ mentirosaaaaa, ustedes quisieron ir.**

**Mika y mia: ¡basta par de locas!**

**Amy: ya, ya, no a la violencia. Le informo algo mas, alguien nueva se nos unirá, se llama agus –está algo loca hay que declarar-**

**Agus: h-hola…**

**Amy, mia y ary: aburridaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Mika: basta es nueva esta nerviosa –va a abrazar a agus-**

**Amy, mia y ary: aahhhh….. nerviosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…**

**Agus: b-bueno es que…**

**Mika: cálmate, respira y si quieres molestala.**

**Amy: bueno… ya basta, eso después, ahora los dejaremos de torturar y aquí les dejamos el one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, porque si lo fuese ya abría un anime con la 8 temporada, mas conciertos, rin y len serian pareja oficial y ellos dos tendrían muchas escenas hentai entre ellos.**

**Las amo….**

Para Len, un adulto joven de tan solo 20 años, la familia no "existía", el odiaba esa palabra, el estaba solo en el mundo con su hermana, creía que estaría solo por siempre, pero… ahora a sus amigos que eran como su familia que apoyaban la relación con su hermana, amante, hasta incluso era su esposa, él creía que no podía llegar a amar a otra persona que no fuese ella, pero… otra persona había entrado a su vida y a su corazón, se podía decir que él estaba asustado, ahora no solo tenía que cuidar y amar a su princesa si no… a otra persona más…

-Nee Len cálmate, te va a dar un infarto y todavía no llegamos, deja tu estrés para cuando lleguemos.- le recomendó su amigo kaito que manejaba el auto de Len, por temor a que este en unos de sus arranques de nerviosismo, chocara en algún lado.

-Si Len, tienes que calmarte- dijo miku, la esposa de kaito que iba en el asiento del acompañante.-Rin estará bien-termino.

-Pero… temo que les pase algo malo…-protesto.

-no pienses en eso, Rin es una mujer fuerte, estarán bien no te preocupes.-contradijo miku.

-Len, ya calma, pero… veo que por fin te muestra cómo eres…- dijo kaito, len tenía la cara con un enorme signo de interrogación.

-¿Qué?...-pregunto atónito.

-lo que quiero decir es que en un día normal te muestras algo serio o sonriente y dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que intente lastimar a Rin o incluso acercársele, en cambio ahora te muestras con temor, estrés hasta las puntas de tus pies, debilidades que son Rin, e incluso se podría decir indefenso.- contesto kaito.

-así es…-confirmo miku.

Luego de aquella pequeña charla y de conducir unos cuantos minutos más, llegaron al hospital privado de Tokio, len apenas sentir el auto reducir la velocidad, abrió la puerta y de este y salió corriendo hasta cruzar los pasillos, ignorando toda suplica de que no corriera por estos, al llegar a la sección de maternidad lo primero que hiso fue arrodillarse en el suelo por el maratón que hiso en el hospital, se quedo viendo fijamente la sala 4 donde se encontraba su amada princesa.

-Len espera…-escucho a su amigo y miku.

-ya tranquilo…-intentaban calmarlo-Rin entro ya hace rato, de seguro no tardan en salir-comento kaito

-Amy: 30 minutos después –soy la intermedia *w*-

Se escucho el sonido de la puesta abrirse, dando paso a una doctora.

-muy bien, ¿la familia de la señora Kagamine?-pregunto, kaito miku y len se pararon de golpe al escuchar eso.

-¿ustedes son? Perfecto, la señora está bien, de a uno pueden entrar.-al escuchar eso len vio todo oscuro y después de eso no supo nada más.

-¿Qué paso?...- se pregunto mirando a su alrededor, viendo que sus de mas amigos estaban presentes: gakupo, gumi, ryuto, yuki, neru, nero, dell, haku, luka, meiko, entre otros de los que apoyaban la relación que mantenían rin y len.

-te desmallaste por unos 15 minutos aproximadamente…-dijo un sonriente kaito-y en ese lapso, aprovechamos para llamar a los demás…-concluyo este.

-aaahhh… ¡RIN!-pronuncio y como un rayo salió disparando hacia su princesa.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a una rin cansada, con ligeras ojeras pero aun así lucia hermosa, estaba sonriendo con dulzura mientras sostenía un bulto entre sus brazos, ella observaba con una ternura y amor infinita a aquel bulto que se movía un poco. Len fue acercándose lentamente hasta llegar a la par de su amada hermana, ella lo miro dándole una tierna sonrisa, len le deposito un suave beso sobre sus labios.

-que hermosa que es…-comento len mientras miraba al bebe que se encontraba en los brazos de rin.

-igual que yo ¿verdad?-comento rin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-mucho…-contesto con una pequeña carcajada.

-¿quieres cargarla?-pregunto entregándole a la bebe.

-si…-len sentía que en algún momento tiraría a la pequeña ayame, al producto del amor que se sentían, aunque no fuera bien visto, pero eso no les importaba.

-hola, yo soy tu papá- le dijo mientras la acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza.-te juro que te protegeré por siempre-continuo.

-créele ayame, el no será capaz de mentirnos- comento rin

-gracias Rin…-dijo, para después darle un beso a su amada.

-protegeré a mi princesa y a mi princesita por el resto de mi vida.-volviendo a besar a rin en los labios y a ayame en la mejilla, para así sellar aquel juramento.

-las amo…- pronuncio, abrasando a rin, para así quedar los tres en ese abrazo.

**Amy: perdón, perdón, no puede subir este one-shot el sábado porque me fui el jueves de viaje y volví hoy, martes.**

**Mika: perdónenle la vida a esta tonta, se la paso sin computadora todo el fin de semana…**

**Ary: mika tiene razón, pero como sabemos aprovechar el tiempo… escribimos una historia de unos 4 cap.**

**Mia: sabemos que es poco, pero a Amy se le funde el cerebro pensado y eso que no piensa nada…**

**Amy: malaaaaaass… pero ustedes no ayudaron en nada que digamos, les diré algo, la historia que subiré la próxima semana lleva lemmon, no se si estará bueno ya que mis poderes de perversión se tienen que desarrollar por completo… ok**

**Amy, mia, ary y mika: chaooooooooooooo genteeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Mika: ¿y la agus?**

**Agus: aquí…**

**Amy: ok ahora todas juntas…**

**Amy, mia, ary, mika y agus: chaoooooooooooo genteeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
